spoiler alert!
by Snips1212
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan reveal their relationships and even more when all goes to chaos! How's this gonna turn out? Funny & Random ending. My very first fanfic! Enjoy! ;)


**Hey everybody! I'm _finally_ writing my very first fanfic! So don't be too hard on me, now! Anyway, this is a little humorish at the end so stick with me and here is Anakin Skywalker, doing the disclaimer!**

**Anakin: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes, or I'll put a tutu on you during the story! Now go!**

**Anakin: Snips1212 does not own Star Wars:The Clone Wars or "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry. There.**

**Me: Very good. Now, on with the story!**

It was a cool June morning. Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, had invited Obi-wan Kenobi over for breakfast. They were having bacon, pancakes, eggs, grits, biscuits, gravy, and sausage. A normal breakfast when it came to Anakin's unimaginable metabalism. All was as it should be...that is, until Ahsoka's comm ringed and an image of her secret boyfriend, Lux Bontarie, came up, right in front of the two confused,amused, andthrs, which did not go unnoticed by Ahsoka.

"Hello darling. I was just calling to let you know that I found a place on Naboo that would be perfect for our wedding. And also I wanted to tell you Happy 3rd anniversy,baby! I hope you haven't forgotten our date tonight. To think a week of pretending to be engaged on Carlac we are actually getting married for real! Maybe someday we can get away from this war and settle down, have children and live happily together without having to hide our relationship. Alright, I have to go now. I love you! bye." And with that, the holo-message ended. At first no one said anything, but then Anakin spoke up.

"SNIPS! WHAT IN THE BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING?! GETTING MARRIED AT 15! YOU'RE _WAY_ TO YOUNG! I FORBBID YOU TO MARRY THAT BOY!", Anakin practically screeched at Ahsoka. "Well you married Padme when you were a teenager! So why can't I?", Ahsoka retorted, trying to keep calm. "I WAS 19 AND BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT-wait, how did you know about me and Padme?!", Anakin asked her, bewilered. "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO RECKLESS! YOU KNOW THE CODE!" Obi-wan screamed at them. " First of all, I found out one night when I was cleaning R2. I accidentally found a video of you and her getting married,so yeah. And Obi-wan, We all know about you and Satine!" Ahsoka said to both of them. "What are you talking about?! There's absolutly _nothing_ going on between me and Satine!" Obi-wan said, hiding a blush. "Yeah right! I saw the way you two were looking at eachother, obi-wan!" Anakin argued. "Yeah well, what about Ahsoka? She's the one getting married at 16!" Obi-wan replied, trying to distract Anakin. "He's right, Snips! You're forbbidon to marry that boy!" Anakin told her. "WHAT! NO! I'M GETTING MARRIED NO MATTER WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I LOVE HIM!" Ahsoka screamed at her master. "AHSOKA NAOMI TANO! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!" Anakin told her again. And pretty soon, it became a heated argument between the master and padawan, and poor Obi-wan hadn't a clue of what to do.

"Guys." Obi-wan said, trying to get their attention. "AND YOU WEREN'T!?" Ahsoka retorted to her master, not noticing Obi-wan, "Guys!" Obi-wan said again. "WHAT I DID HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! IF YOU GET MARRIED YOU'LL START HAVING KIDS AT 18 AND YOU'LL LIVE A LIFE IN MISARY!" Anakin screamed back at her, also not noticing Obi-wan. "GUYS!"Obi-wan tried again. "NO I WON'T! LUX ISN'T LIKE OTHER GUYS! HE LOVES ME!" Ahsoka screamed at her master, still not noticing Obi-wan. "ANAKIN, AHSOKA, LISTEN!" Obi-wan tried again. "AHSOKA NAOMI TANO, I FORBBID IT!" Anakin sreamed back at her. "HEY!" Obi-wan yelled at them, but still went unnoticed.**"SKYGUY, I _AM_ GOING TO MARRY LUX! YOU WON'T STOP ME, EITHER!"** Ahsoka screeched at her master, boiling with rage**.** **"**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP!" Obi-wan screamed so loud that it probably woke the entire population of the temple that was still asleep, and scared the wits out of the ones who were awake. Anakin and Ahsoka imediately went silent. "ALL YOU GUYS EVER DO IS ARGUE! AHSOKA, YOU SHOULDN'T BE GETTING MARRIED AT THIS YOUNG OF AN AGE! ANAKIN YOU SHOULDN'T BE MARRIED AT ALL! YOU'RE BOTH JUST LIKE MY CHILDREN! YOU ALWAYS GET INTO FIGHTS AND WHO DO YOU COME TO FOR HELP? ME! KIDS ARE ALL THE SAME! THEY DON'T GO TO SATINE! BUT THEY'LL MORE THAN GLADLY COME TO me for...help. *gulps*"Obi-wan trailed off, realizing what he just revealed.

"...o.O you have kids?" Anakin and ahsoka said at the same time.

"I-uh-she-me-we...yes." Obi-wan replied, knowing that there was no way he could get out of this one. Anakin and Ahsoka were silent for a little while before they started laughing. "What's so funny?" Obi-wan said, utterly confused. He had jus ttold them that he had lied to them. Why would they be laughing? "I didn't know you had it in you, Old Man!" Anakin said giving Obi-wan a manly hug and still laughing. "And I thought I was crazy!" Ahsoka said, also still laughing. Obi-wan too started to laugh and soon, all three jedi were on the floor, laughing their butts off!

"I'm sorry Skyguy, it's just that I really want to marry Lux!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "*sigh* I'm sorry too, Snips. But I just don't want to see you get hurt and niether does Obi-wan." Anakin replied to her."But if you're sure this is what you want to do, then go ahead." "Really?! You mean it?!' Ahsoka asked him. "Yes, but if me or Obi-wan here even a _peep_ about kids, that kid is dead meat!" Anakin said to her sternly while Obi-wan merely noded. "Don't worry, Skyguy. I'll be careful!" Ahsoka laughed. "Okay, now that we're all happy again, what are we going to do with the rest of this food? It's gone cold!" The three pondered this for a while, when suddenly,Grand Master Yoda came through the roof, ate _EVERYTHING _on the table, even the table cloth, and began singing."YOU'RE HOT AND YOU'RE COLD. YOU'RE YES THEN YOU'RE NO. YOU'RE IN AND YOU'RE OUT. YOU'RE UP AND YOU'RE DOWN." Yoda screeched, and _man _was he _loud!_ He kept singing until Kit Fisto barged in through the front door and punted Yoda out the window and left. The looks on Anakin's, Obi-wan's and Ahsoka's face were all the same: o.O. They all agreed that the temple had gone crazy and so had the jedi.

**THE END**

**So how'd ya like it? Love it, Hate it? Yes, No, Maybe so? Review please! And if you hate it just remember, I didn't make you read this story and I don't care if anyone reviews or not! I'm gonna keep on writing because _I _want to! but If ya love it then tell me! thanks, love you guys! PEACE!**


End file.
